The Fox, The Bat, the School!
by Zaara the black
Summary: Naruto having enough of Danzo's rule rebels, but in the final moments he is teleported to Youki academy. What kind of misadventures can he get himself into in a high school full of monsters. NaruxHarem Tsux outer Moka
1. First day of school

Zaara: Hello everyone

Killjoy: we here and we Good.

Zaara: Here is a great crossover and we're going to show you how it's done.

Killjoy: And its a goodin now injoy.

------------------

We don't own Naruto or Rosario to Vampire

------------------

Human/monster speech

_Human/monster thought_

**Demonic influenced/ Demon speech**

_**Demon thought.**_

----------------

(In the woods outside of Konoha)

A body was pinned to a tree by a kunai. A tall boy of 15 stood on a tree with a kunai in his hand. He had long blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders, blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each cheek, He wore a long red coat with kanji for wind and fox on the left sleeve, over a black long sleeve shirt, red pants, and black boots. He was Naruto Uzumaki. The most unpridictable ninja in Konoha history, the last of the tailed hosts, and currently the #1 enemy on the 6th Hokage Danzo's list. Naruto jumped out the way of another fire Jutsu. He turned to see Danzo glaring at him with three ROOT ANBU guarding him.

Naruto growled. "What the fuck is wrong with you! You stupid bastard! Do you want to lose more men!I've already killed a good 57 of them!" yelled Naruto as another ANBU charged him. He took up a short sword next to him and slashed him across his neck, splattering blood across the ground. "58 if you include this unlucky bastard,"

Danzo smirked. "The children you will give the selected women will make up for all the men you kill, besides like them you are my tool," said Danzo.

Naruto's eyes' flashed gold. "Screw you Danzo. I'm as free as the WIND!" yelled Naruto as a small gale appeared around him. Cutting a few of the men and cutting Danzo's bandages and revealing a Damaged Sharingan underneath.

Danzo growled. "Seize Him!" yelled Danzo.

Naruto smirked as the root ninja charged at him. Naruto pulled out a mega level master seal. "You should know me Danzo. I don't do a damn thing anybody wants. I got out on my own terms," said Naruto activating the seal.

Danzo looked around and finally noticed that the area was loaded with High level Explosive seals. Danzo was about to give the order to retreat, when the explosion destroyed the area.

(In a Dimension far, far away)

Kurumu sighed as she listened to the principal talk. The girl appeared to be 15, stood at 5'4", 34 E-breasts, violet eyes, short blue hair with her hair with a purple ribbon in it, wearing a long sleeve blouse, yellow sweater., brown miniskirt, knee high socks, and brown shoes.

"And further more we will not tolerate any transformations or Magic in the school," said a Teacher.

A bluish-white vortex opened up above them and a body fell out of the portal. The teachers ran over to the body as did a few of the students. Kurumu was able to get to the head of the students and got a good look at the body. She at the surrounding area of the body and saw that he left broken boards and other things in his wake. She then looked at the body itself. It was that of a blonde haired boy. His long jacket was burned and ripped in multiple places, his shirt was shredded to bits, his pants burns, and numerous amounts of scars and burns covering his body.

Kurumu felt something strange about this guy. He felt… Different to her somehow.

The principal walked up to the boy and looked him over. "Get this boy to the hospital wing of the academy," said the principal.

"I'll do it," said Kurumu eagerly as she helped him up and throw one arm over her shoulder as she helped him up to the hospital of the school.

(A few hours later)

Kurumu had been asked by the Schools healer to watch over the boy who had been burned. Kurumu did as instructed and was surprised by what she had witnessed he had begun to heal on his own. The remnants of his shirt and jacket had been removed. Kurumu took a sowing kit and began to repair the jacket. She even added a few swirling blue winds to the lower part of the jacket giving it a bit of character. Kurumu finished and looked at the body.

She looked over his body and touched one of his arms and was surprised about how muscular he was. She slowly moved her hands gently over his body. She came to his left pectoral muscle and paused. There was a slight decolonization of the skin there. It was a long jagged scar. Almost as if a blade had ripped though his body.

"You might want to stop that miss. It's a bit of a hot spot for me," said the boy opening his eyes, reviling eyes that matched her hair, excapt a bit darker.

Kurumu jumped back slightly. "Sorry about that," said Kurumu blushing as she stared at him.

The boy sat up. "It's alright. You mind giving me my jacket," said the boy.

Kurumu nodded. She handed the boy his jacket and he slid it on. He looked around. "Where are we Miss," said The boy.

"Your in Yokai academy a school full of monsters. I would tell you what I was if it wasn't against school rules. I'm Kurumu First year student and your nurse for the moment," said Kurumu winking at the boy.

The Boy blushed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I need to speak with someone about what happened. Where's the head guy around here?" asked Naruto looking around.

"Right here young man," came a voice.

Naruto fell backwards, while Kurumu screamed and jumped into Naruto's arms. The headmaster laughed at them.

"You two look cute together," said the headmaster.

Kurumu looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at Kurumu. They both blushed before she jumped out of his arms and bowed her head slightly.

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun," said Kurumu.

Naruto smiled. "It's alright Kuru-chan. It was nice having a cute girl in my bed," said Naruto making her blush from the nickname and the inplication.

"Kurumu-san can you leave Naruto-san and I for a few moments," said The Headmaster.

"Kurumu nodded. "Hai Headmaster," said Kurumu walking out the room.

Once Kurumu was out the room The headmasters eyes flashed gold and a barrier was in place. The head master turned to look at Naruto. "I don't know how you got here and I don't care. Destiny must have had a reason for sending you here," said the headmaster.

Naruto looked at the headmaster. "Whatever. I don't believe in Destiny," said Naruto.

The Headmaster smirked. "But you must believe in fate? It doesn't matter. Here. I have already assigned you to a dorm and a class schedule," said the Headmaster as he snapped his fingers and a uniform appeared in front of Naruto. "Get dressed. I don't like my students being out of Dress code," said The headmaster.

Naruto snorted. "Whatever old timer," said Naruto as he took off his jacket. He put on the khaki pants, white button up shirt, red tie, He throw on the green jacket and shoes. He walked out the room. Kurumu was right there licking an ice cream cone. Kurumu turned to Naruto and dropped her cone on the floor.

Kurumu examined Naruto, before walking around him. She pocked him a few times before standing back in front of him. She nodded, before she jumped on him and hugged him.

"AWWWW! You look so handsome in that uniform Naruto-kun!" yelled Kurumu.

Naruto blushed. "Thank you Kuru-chan," said Naruto as he pulled out his schedule.

Kurumu hopped off Naruto and looked at his schedule. "Wow. We have all the same classes Naruto-kun," said a smiling Kurumu.

Naruto smiled as well. "Come on let's get to home room," said Naruto as he grabbed Kurumu's Hand making her blush.

They rushed down the halls as the bell was just getting ready to ring. They made it in the class just as the bell rang. They both took a seat near the back of class. The teacher walked up to the front of class. She stood at 5'3", brown hair with two tuffs t hat stood out almost like ears, 32 C-cup breasts, closed eyes, slim figure, wearing a short sleeve white button up shirt that was unbuttoned, orange shirt that showed off her cleavage, a black knee length skirt, and black shoes.

She clapped her hands getting everyone attention. "Alright everyone, welcome to your first year at Yokai academy. I'm your teacher Shizuka Nekonome, but you may call me Neko-sensei. Here we learn how to adapt to human ways. So while your on school grounds you shall remain in your human forms.

A tall blonde haired kid raised his hand. "Why don't we just eat the humans Sensei? it wouln't take us long at all" he asked getting nods from others.

A tail appeared behind Neko-sensei. This caught Naruto's attention. _"Why is it that that seems hot to me and turns me on?" thought Naruto._

"Because it would be dangerous for Monster kind and we don't need humans hunting us again, besides if we ever found a human in Yokai academy we'd kill them," Shizuka said in a clam manner.

Naruto sighed and thanked the fact he wasn't a full blooded human thanks to Kyubi and his ninja training, but a student a few seats away was sweating bullets.

"_Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap! OH CRAP I'M A DEAD MAN IF THEY FIND OUT!!!" thought the boy._

The door to the room opened two girls ran in. The first had pink hair that fell to her ass, green eyes, stood at 5'5", C-cup breasts, wearing the school Uniform, but with a silver cross with a blood ruby in the center . "Sorry we're late sensei we got lost trying to find our way here," said the pink haired girl panting.

The other girl glared at her. The other girl stood about 5'3", flaming orange red hair that had two ponytails to the side, green eyes, C-cup breasts, wearing a red and white top, a brown skirt, long white socks and black shoes. "Speak for yourself Moka!" yelled the red head.

Moka hit herself lightly on the head and stuck out her Tounge. "Sorry about that Kokoa," said Moka

Many of the boys blushed and sported a few nose bleeds.

"Wow their angels!

"Two hot girls! I must have been blessed!

"The red head has some fire in her!

"Be my girlfriend!"

"I could satisfy both of you easily!" said the tall blonde with the freaky tongue

Those were only some of the comments made. Naruto didn't understand, sure they were hot, but Kurumu was better looking to him, besides her hair color was his favorite.

Moka the apparently named pink one looked up and saw the boy who sat a seat ahead of Naruto. She smiled and Jumped at him. "TSUKUNE-KUN!" yelled Moka

Naruto laughed slightly as many of the guys glared at him.

(Lunch time)

Kurumu and Naruto decided to get something to drink and ran into Moka, Kokoa, and Kokoa sitting down.

"YO!" yelled Naruto.

The three turned around and looked at Naruto and Kurumu as they walked up. Naruto sniffed the air slightly and found that both Moka and Kokoa smelled of chocolate, but they also had a slight difference Moka smelled a little more like strawberries and Kokoa smelled like raspberries

Kokoa blushed when she looked at Naruto. "Hello. I'm Kokoa," said Kokoa bowing slightly.

Kurumu glared at the girl for staring at her future husband like that, but let it go for now. "I'm Kurumu," said Kurumu doing her infamous pose.

Naruto sighed. "Naruto is my name," said Naruto.

Tsukune smiled. "I'm Tsukune, a pleasure Naruto-san Kurumu-chan," said Tsukune smiling.

Moka smiled as well and bowed. "I'm Moka. And Kokoa is my little sister," said Moka only to duck as her sister throw a punch at her.

"Only by a month!" yelled Kokoa as she was about to throw another punch at Moka only for Naruto to catch her hand.

Kokoa looked at Naruto and blushed as she looked into his eyes. "Alright that's enough of that how about we get something to drink," said Naruto as he brought everyone a drink

Everyone sat down and began to talk. They sat talking for a few minutes before the large boy from before.

He walked in front of Kurumu and Moka and smirked. "Hello ladies how about you leave them and come with me," said The boy.

Moka looked at him. "Who are you?" asked Moka.

The boy put his arm around Moka and Kurumu. "Saizou Komiya. Now how about we leave these two fools," said Saizou.

Naruto and Tsukune both put there hands on him.

"I think you better leave now Komiya-san," said Tsukune.

"I agree. I'm sure your not bad enough to take the both of us," said Naruto

Saizou stood up, before grabbing both Naruto and Tsukune by their blazers and throwing them. Tsukune hit the vending machine while Naruto left a large dent in the wall.

"Naruto-kun yelled Kurumu and Kokoa

"Tsukune-kun," yelled Moka as they ran up to the boys and helped them up.

"That hurt," said Tsukune looking at Saizou with only one eye slightly open.

Naruto stood up, but spit up a large glob of blood, before smirking. "That the best you got you bastard?" asked Naruto.

Saizou snarled at him and began to release his demonic powers, before he was kicked in the face and skidded across the ground. They all looked up to see that Shizuka was crouched slightly with her legs spread slightly and her arms out.

"Sensei!" yelled the group.

Saizou got up slightly and glared at her. "You Bitch!" yelled Saizou, only to find a powerful punch in his gut doubling him over.

Shizuka stood up and removed her glasses and opened her eyes revealing Amber eyes. "First I'm not a bitch I'm a feline, and second if I ever find out that your trying to use your true form and true powers again and I find out you won't like what I do," said Shizuka as she glared at him.

None of the students dared move as she was putting out power that could be considered A class.

Saizou stood up and glared at her, before looking at Naruto and Tsukune. "This isn't over," said Saizou walking off.

After he walked off. Shizuka sighed before she put back on her glasses and resumed her cheerful demeanor. Naruto and the others relaxed. Shizuka's tall appeared as she laughed.

"Sorry about that. It's rare that I ever get into my fighting aura," said Shizuka.

Moka smiled at her. "It's alright Sensei," said Moka as their sensei waved at them and vanished.

(A little later)

Naruto sat up on the roof alone resting. Kurumu had wondered off to take care of something and he was going to relax for a while. Naruto had his eyes closed when suddenly the door opened. Naruto out of Reflex vanished and hid out of sight. Naruto peaked around the corner to see Moka and Tsukune. Naruto toned his hearing to listen. It appeared that Moka had a dislike of Humans and Tsukune was a human meaning that He was feeling a little wrong. He then told Moka he was leaving and ran away with Moka close behind.

Naruto shuck his head. He walked down the stairs and Found Kurumu sitting on a beach with another ice cream cone, this time strawberry. Naruto looked at her.

"Okay what's with the damn sweets?" asked Naruto.

Kurumu laughed. "I like sweets a lot. There my one weakness. So what do you want to do know?" asked Kurumu.

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds. "Lets go for a walk," said Naruto.

Kurumu gave a happy yell and jumped up to grab Naruto's arm.

( 15 minutes later)

Naruto and Kurumu walked around the forest and were having a blast. Kurumu kept rubbing up against Naruto trying to get a rise out of him, but only got smacks to her ass that made her jump a few times. They were about to head back when Naruto turned around from hearing screaming.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Did you hear thatkurumu?" asked Naruto making her nod.

Naruto and Kurumu charged forward and both saw Moka on the ground nearly unconscious and Tsukune on the ground with a foot on his head. Saizou was smirking.

"You little pest are about to die and then I'm going to have my way with this bitch. After I'm done with the two of you I'm going after the other two," said Saizou.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Kurumu was growling in the back of her throat. She was pissed off. Naruto vanished and appeared next to Saizou with an Earth shattering haymaker. Saizou's head turned to the side, before he came flying off his feet and sailing across the woods. He landed in a tree. Naruto bent down and helped Tsukune up.

"You alright?" asked Naruto.

Tsukune nodded. "I'm fine, what about Moka-chan?" asked Tsukune.

They looked over at Kurumu who lightly slapped her awake. Moka opened her eyes and looked at Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun," said Moka smiling.

Tsukune smiled back when they heard a roar. Everyone turned to see Saizou get out the tree without an injury. His eyes were narrowed.

"Fuck you bustards. I'm done playing. Now see the true power I have!" yelled Saizou.

Sai's uniform ripped before their very eyes. Then He grew to stand at 10 ft tall with nothing but muscles. He grew claws and his tongue was extra long. Naruto, Tsukune, Kurumu, and Moka.

Naruto and Tsukune looked at him in fear. Tsukune grabbed Naruto's collar and glared at him.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS A LARGE AS OGRE!!!?" yelled Tsukune.

Naruto grabbed his collar. "LIKE I FUCKING KNEW THAT SMART-ASS!!!" yelled Naruto.

Both Naruto and Tsukune were both blasted into the rock wall. Spider web cracks appeared on the wall where they hit. Tsukune fell to the ground and Naruto was pissed off. Naruto pulled himself off the walk and slowly walked to Saizou.

"I was being nice, but not I'm piss off big man. No I got pissed off when stared at Kurumu like she was a piece of meat. No now I'm enraged NOW!" yelled Naruto vanishing and reappearing before Saizou with a solid punch. The punch was strong enough to send Saizou skidding back slightly, before he lost his footing and began to tumble for about 50 feet.

Saizou stopped and slowly stood up. His face was busted in half, both his eyes were black and he was bleeding. He growled at Naruto before he charged at him. Naruto stood his ground, but got blasted in the gut by a powerful punch. Naruto throw up blood, but gabbed onto the arm and flipped both their bodies over. Saizou got up grabbed Naruto by the shirt and slammed him into the dirt.

Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune watched in awe as Naruto fought with determination to defeat this monster. Tsukune got up and slowly began to walk forward.

Moka noticed and tried to stop him. "Wait! What are you doing?" asked Moka grabbing his arm.

"If Naruto-san has the courage to fight then so do I," said Tsukune as he gently pushed Moka out the way, but when he did that the cross on her chest snapped off.

The sky turned red, the water turned purple. Moka's eyes turned blood red, her hair turned silver, her skin grew pale, her ass grew out as did her chest.

"Moka," said Tsukune.

'Moka' smirked. "Not quite Tsukune," said Moka as she walked over to the two men who stopped their battle.

Kurumu was shaking slightly. _"The silver hair, the red eyes, the Demonic aura. This is no doubt that this is the S-Class Monster, Vampire!," thought Kurumu _

"AW! Why not come and paly with a lady big boy," said Moka making a justture with her index finger to 'come on''

Saizou charged at Moka completely forgetting about Naruto. Naruto glared at him, before charging Chakra to his fist. Moka raised her left as Naruto charged.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"YELLED MOKA AND NARUTO as they both hit Saizou, making him flip.

Moka looked at Naruto, before raising her leg and throwing a kick at him. Naruto Blocked the kick before jumping back.

"What the hell have you been smoking you crazy bitch!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out the way of another kick.

"There's only room for one S-ranked Monster at this school And it's me," said Moka.

* * *

Zaara: That's How you suppose to start out on a fic like this.

Killjoy: OK if you say so.

Zaara: Just go along with it.

Killjoy: Alright hope you guys liked


	2. The New girl

Zaara: (Yawns) What are we going to do about this one here?

Killjoy: Pound the crap out of it.

Zaara: (Opens one eye) What?

Killjoy: (Sigh) We will make it so good that nothing is dumb.

Zaara: (Grins) Sounds fun. Alright let's get to it.

Killjoy: Enjoy people we enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Human/monster speech

_Human/monster thought_

**Demonic influenced/ Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

* * *

Moka jumped in the air and aimed a kick at Naruto's head. Naruto brought up his hand and stopped the attack. Moka's kick made Naruto skid back about 20 ft with her keeping the preesure on the kick, before Naruto grabbed her leg, he flipped her over and slammed her into the dirt. Moka pushed off the ground with her other hand and kicked Naruto in the face with her free leg. Naruto let go with a yell and grabbed his chin. Naruto glared at Moka, before he throw out a power punch. Moka caught the punch and slammed Naruto into the ground. Naruto twisted and backhanded Moka. Moka went back a bit and glared at Naruto. Both charged at Each other. Moka brought up her leg for a power kick and Naruto rushed forward with a power punch. Both attacks collided and forced the two of them back.

Moka charged and throw kick after kick, Naruto moved out the way or each kick before he countered with a spinning punch to her gut. Moka gasped and was sent skidding across the righted herself, before the charged at Naruto. Naruto stopped her attack, before he head butted her in her face. Both glared at each other, before Naruto and Moka both hit the ground panting. Naruto was spread out on the ground and Moka was on her hands and knees.

Naruto got off the ground and dusted himself off. "Let's call this a draw Moka," said Naruto panting.

Moka glared at Naruto. "What? Two S-class monsters don't fight to a draw they fight to the death," said Moka

Naruto glared at Moka before standing up and walking over to her and helping her up. "We can keep beating the crap out of each other until we really drop dead and I'm sure that even though you're a vampire you'd go down eventually and besides you said it yourself we're two S-class monsters so we can go for a really long time and in the end i would win Moka-chan," said Naruto letting his eyes change from blue to red, to gold proving his point.

Moka took her arm out of Naruto's grasp. She stormed over to Tsukune and took the cross. "I'll be seeing you again Uzumaki," said Moka

Naruto smirked. "Come back any time babe. I'd love to wear that ass out anytime," said Naruto.

Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu blushed. Moka out of Rage and the images he put in her head, Tsukune out of embarrassment, and Kurumu from all the thoughts of what Naruto could do with her ass later. Moka snapped the Rosario back on, before anything else happened. Once it was snapped back on Moka returned to normal and passed out.

"Well that was an interesting first day," said Naruto with a grin.

Naruto walked up to Kurumu grabbed her arm and led her away.

(n the Headmasters Office)

The Head master had a grin on his face. "This is going to be an interesting school year with not only a human, but a ninja with a demon as well. Bus driver," said the headmaster as a man in a blue suit walked in with a cigar in his mouth.

"Yes sir?" asked the Bus Driver

The Head Master's grin got even more evil. "Send for Shizuka-sensei. She has a student to deal with," said the Head master

(Next morning)

Naruto awoke the next morning with a Yawn. He stood up and cracked his neck. He grabbed the bar that was above his head and began doing pull-ups. Once he did 300 he dropped to the floor and began to do sit-ups. After 300 he turned and did 300 push-ups. Naruto stood up and grabbed his stuff before going to the restroom. On his way to the restroom he ran into a number of other boys that had transformed in their sleep. Naruto snickered.

"_Lucky I don't have a monster form to worry about," thought Naruto grinning as he finished washing up and getting dressed._

Naruto walked out to find Kurumu sitting there waiting for him. Kurumu jumped up and wrapped her arms around Naruto in a hug.

"Morning Naruto-kun!" yelled Kurumu.

"Morning Kurumu-chan," said Naruto as they began to walk towards the school house.

On the way they ran into Moka and Kokoa as they waited for Tsukune. Tsukune arrived about 10 minutes later getting his blood sucked by Moka.

"Yummy! Tsukune-kun's blood is the best," said Moka only to get whacked on the head by Kokoa.

"Baka! You shouldn't waste your time on this Loser. You should be going after a real man like Naruto-kun," said Kokoa blushing.

Naruto laughed for a second. "Come on let's go get something to eat. I hope they have Raman," said Naruto as his stomach growled making everyone laugh.

(In the 3rd period)

Shizuka was teaching the class English when the door opened and a girl walked in. She had short blonde hair, sharp green eyes, brown skin, a few piercing in her ears, slender body with 32 c-cup breasts. Wearing a black muscle shirt, white button up shirt that was partially unbuttoned, a green blazer, green pants, and black high heel boots.

Shizuka looked at her. "Hello. Who might you be?" asked Shizuka.

The girl walked forward with an audible click of her heels and handed Shizuka a note. "I was told this was my homeroom," said the girl in a voice that sent pleasant shivers up a males spine (1)

Shizuka looked at the note. "Miss Thorn please tell the class what are your likes.

Thorn closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I have no real likes except fighting strong men. If any man can best me in honorable combat I will devote myself to them for all eternity," said Thorn making many boys drool at the prospect. "You can find me at my training grounds after school," said Thorn as she took a seat.

In the back of the class five boys planned to do just that.

(During lunch)

Naruto had left his friends in the cafeteria. He had wanted to speak to Thorn. If she had a training ground then he might be able to spar with her. He arrived on the roof to find Thorn meditating. Thorn had a content look on her face as if she was reliving a dream. Naruto stood back and watched her. Naruto understood the look well. She was in the one place nothing could hurt her no matter what.

"You've been watching me for sometime. What is that you want?" asked Thorn never opening her eyes.

Naruto was amazed that she had sensed him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your alone time," said Naruto.

Thorn stood up. "No it's quite alright. I don't mind. It's been a while since I've talked to a male, but never one with your power level. The only person to ever match your level was a man I thought of as a father," said Thorn.

Really?" said Naruto.

Thorn nodded. "My tribe captured him after he wondered to close to our territory. He was a warrior of tremendous skill and wisdom. My mother grew to love him as her husband and I started to love him as my father. The elders didn't like it as he was to father a new generation of warriors for our tribe. He was with us for 7 years, before my mother helped him to escape, but she was killed and I was marked as the daughter of a traitor, but I didn't care I understood why she did it," said Thorn.

"Thanks for telling me. My story is a lot like yours, only I was scored for a whole different reason. My village hated me because they thought I was a monster so power that they feared I would kill them all in their sleep.

Thorn smiled . "Funny. My village is the same in someway, but they still need me to mother the best warrior of the next generation," said Thorn.

"Well I hope to talk to you again Thorn. I actually plan to take you on at your training grounds today," said Naruto.

Thorn smiled. "I see. Thank you for being honest with me," said Thorn as she walked up and kissed Naruto on the lips. "I hope that we have an honorable match," said Thorn walking away

Thorn blushed at her blood actions. _"I couldn't help it. He reminds me so much of father," thought Thorn._

Naruto blushed, before he looked at Thorn.

(Later after school)

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto-kun?" asked Moka looking at her friend. She changed out of her school uniform and now wore a white long sleeve shirt, pink skirt, and black boots.

"Don't worry about Naruto-kun he's the best, unlike Tsukune," said Kokoa. She now wore a red shirt, blue jean shorts, and blue shoes.

"Kokoa-chan That's uncalled for," said Tsukune wearing a gray hoody, blue pants, and black shoes.

Kurumu grabbed Naruto's arm and held on. "Aw. Who cares. Naruto-kun will show that girl who's boss," said Kurumu. She wore a no sleeve yellow shirt, with feathers on it, a white skirt, and yellow heels.

Naruto grinned. "I just hope we have a good battle. It's been a while since I had a good fight," said Naruto. He wore a black muscle shirt, black pants, and boots.

Tsukune and Kurumu looked at each other. They knew about what happened the other day as did Naruto. Kokoa didn't know as she was in the school hot springs.

They arrived at the training ground. It was a large clearing with a ring in the center, a natural hot spring and a hut that they guess contained a Dojo. In the ring stood Thorn. She had on black short shorts, a red sports bra, fighters gloves, and white tape wrapped around her feet.

Around her stood 5 boys. All of them looked lust crazed. Thorn stared at them. They all transformed into their monster forms. One was a boar, one was a cyclones, two were bears, and the last one was a Bee.

"I thought I said honorable combat," said Thorn.

The boar snorted. "No one cares about honor anymore, but you will service each of us until we're satisfied," said The boar.

"Hey five on 1 isn't fair, said Naruto as he jumped into the ring and got into a fighting stance with his fists held out, and his legs spread.

Thorn looked at Naruto. "Glad to see you again Naruto, but let us even the odds a bit," said Thorn two green horns grew out of her head and she grew two more arms, her stomach became a bit more toned.

A red aura appeared around Naruto. "Sounds good to me," sad Naruto

The boar charged at Naruto, but Naruto ducked and slammed his fist into his gut The Boar spit up, and fell to the ground. The Bee charged, but was stopped by a kick from Thorn. The two bears grabbed Naruto and Thorn and held them from behind. The ogre pulled up a tree and started to walk forward. He pulled back and swung the tree. Naruto kicked the bear in the leg forcing him to let go. Thorn used her extra arms to hit the bear in the kidneys, before it let go. Naruto and thorn ducked. The Cyclopes knocked out both of the bears. Naruto and Thorn both jumped up and hit the Cyclopes with a uppercut. The Cyclopes went down with a hard thud.

Kokoa was amazed at the skills that they displayed during their battle. _"I don't even think Onee-sama could have beat those odds," thought Kokoa._

Thorn and Naruto reverted back to their human forms before they faced each other.

"Thank you for your assistance, but now we must battle," said Thorn getting into a stance.

Naruto smiled and nodded before getting into his own stance. "I'm looking forward to it," said Naruto.

They stared at each other and kept their eyes locked. For the first one to make a mistake would lose the battle. They stood still for about 20 seconds, before they both blurred out of existence for a moment. A flash of light was seen and they reappeared with their backs to each other. Naruto had a cut under his eye and his shirt had a few rips. Thorn had a bleeding hand, and had a few cuts near her mid section.

"That was a powerful strike. If I didn't shift my body by a centimeter I would have been unconscious," said Naruto.

"The same could be said for you Naruto," said Thorn

They both spun around and charged at each other. Naruto throw a punch at Thorn. Thorn blocked the attack with her arm, before spinning and doing a round house. Naruto jumped slightly to the side barely avoiding the kick. Naruto jumped and brought down his leg on Thorn's shoulder. Thorn screamed in slight pain, before she hit back with a power punch to his chest, that sent him to the ground. Naruto landed with a thud with his eyes closed. Naruto opened his eyes and they widened as Thorn descended with her fist aimed at his head. Naruto brought up his open palm and stopped the attack, before he snap kicked her feet from under her. Naruto quickly got atop her and pinned her arms using his own and making sure her legs couldn't move.

Thorn struggled for a few monuments, before she stopped moving.

Kurumu and Kokoa growled at Thorn. They wanted o be the ones pinned under Naruto, just with less clothes and more body movement in the lower regions.

"Do you yield?" asked Naruto

Thorn nodded in confirmation. "Hai I yield to you. And as I said before I shall devote myself to you Naruto-sama," said Thorn blushing slightly. _"I can't believe my future Mate going to be Naruto-sama. Not only is he kind, smart, and powerful, he's handsome to boot. Jackpot!!!" thought Thorn doing a dance in her head. _

Naruto got off of thorn and helped her up. "You want to spar again thorn?" asked Naruto.

Thorn blushed and nodded. "Yes," said Thorn. _"Anything for you my mate," finished Thorn in her head. _

_(Next morning)_

Naruto was sleeping soundly when he heard two people yelling.

"I'm telling you can't just go into Naruto-sama's room!" came Thorn's voice.

"And I'm telling you I can!" yelled Kurumu.

Naruto sighed, before he grabbed a bucket and placed it above the door and began to count down while drinking tea.

"3...2...1... 0," said Naruto as the door was busted open by Kurumu and water spilled all over her making her yell.

"I told you. I tried that last night but I was somehow thrown out the room," said Thorn sighing.

Kurumu growled at Naruto who smiled. "Sorry Kurumu-chan. Thorn-chan did warn you," said Naruto smiling.

Kurumu charged at Naruto. Good thing it was Saturday.

* * *

Zaara: That was fun

Killjoy: And I thought you'd have a tough time.

Zaara: Nah. I actually like thorn.

Killjoy: good glad to hear.

Zaara: Until next time.

Killjoy: Keep watchin

(A/N)

1: Thank Tia Hiribals Voice from Bleach English


	3. Neko Sensei

Zaara: Hello everyone. I just had a nap and drank two Sprites. I'm ready to go.

Killjoy: Want some of my hidden mist Sake?

Zaara: I'd rather drink tea, but I don't have any.

Killjoy: Your loss.

Zaara: I'm going to start now.

* * *

Human/monster speech

_Human/monster thought_

**Demonic influenced/ Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

* * *

(Teachers Lounge)

Shizuka Nekonome sat in her chair thanking about the punishment she handed out to that pig of an ogre Saizou. He had to write a 10000 word essay on the importance of staying in his human form while at the school. Oh he was pissed off but Shizuka knew that he couldn't beat her in a fight. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice the knock on the door.

"Come in," said Shizuka looking over her paperwork.

Naruto walked in with a salmon in his hand. "Hey Sensei. I didn't know if you liked apples, but I know you're a Neko so I brought you a salmon," said Naruto as he sat it on her desk.

She sniffed the salmon while she drooled a bit. "Thank you very much Naruto-kun. Salmon was always my favorite fish... and is that a hint of lemon I smell?" asked Shizuka.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yes ma'am. I thought you'd like it," said Naruto grinning at Shizuka.

" I apprcate the thought Naruto-kun. I'll see you in class later. I have to attend a meeting," said Shizuka picking up her papers.

"Yes Ma'am," said Naruto walking out.

Shizuka got up real quick to go file away some papers. Once she was gone Saizou walked into the room with some powder in his hands he looked around, before he found what he was looking for. He poured the powder into the mug, before he smirked.

"Make me write a long ass Essay huh? I'll show you Neko-sensei," said Saizou as he quickly ran out the room.

(third period)

Shizuka had a book in her hands. And was looking around. The students were studying an old Shakespearean play called Romeo and Juliet. Naruto had been called on to stand and act out a scene with Shizuka. Kurumu and Kokoa were pissed off as they wanted to do the scene with Naruto.

I gave thee mine before thou didst request it. And yet I would it were to give again," said Shizuka as she started to pant lightly.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?" said Naruto.

Shizuka began to and her legs began to tremble. She sat down and looked at the class. "Your dismissed for now. I'm not feeling to well," said Shizuka.

(Lunch time)

The group were sitting on the roof talking about nothing in particular. Kurumu and Kokoa were auguring. Thorn was mediating, while Moka and Tsukune were flirting or at least trying to flirt. Naruto stood up and began to walk away. Kurumu and Kokoa looked at Naruto.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" asked Kokoa.

"To the bathroom," said Naruto opening the door and walking down the stairs. Naruto quickly found the bathroom and used it.

After washing his hands he prepared to return to the room, when he heard a moan, that sounded slightly it belonged to Shizuka-sensei. Naruto walked into the room to see Shizuka Sensei in her full cat demon form. She was panting and sweating and rubbing her breasts.

"Shizuka-sensei are you alright?" asked Naruto looking at his sensei in worry.

Hearing a voice seemed to snap her out of her haze for a few minutes. "Naruto-kun I need help," said Shizuka panting and squeezing her legs.

Naruto kneeled before her. "What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

Shizuka moaned. "I seem to have gone into heat early and I need to get out of it badly!" said Shizuka

Naruto smelt something funny in the air before he grabbed her hand. "Just tell me what to do Sensei," said Naruto as her eye's became a bit glazed over, before she kissed him.

**Warning Lemon**

Shizuka pulled back from the kiss. Shizuka stood up and jumped onto Naruto. Naruto caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and sent him onto her chair. Shizuka grabbed Naruto by his tie and quickly pulled it off. Naruto brought his hands up and grabbed her massive breasts, making her release him from the kiss and let out a loud moan. Shizuka unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and pulled it off along with his jacket, before she got off of his lap and unzipped his pants, she reached into his boxers and pulled out a monster of 9 inches long and 2 inches wide.

Shizuka grinned, before she licked the head of his cock, making Naruto growl slightly. This shocked Shizuka as she had heard that some males growled instead of moaned. Oddly enough it turned her on further. She wrapped her hand around tightly and began to stroke Naruto and suck his cock at the same time. Naruto growled loudly. Shizuka went deeper until his cock nearly arched the back of her throat. Shizuka began to bop her head up and down and that did it. Naruto groaned as she did this. Shizuka pulled Naruto's cock out her mouth and removed her shirts, and sandwiched his cock between her beasts, as she licked the tip. Naruto couldn't take much more and exploded right inside Shizuka's mouth. Shizuka swallowed as much as she could, but what she couldn't swallow fell out of her mouth.

Shizuka stood up and found herself lifted off the ground and onto the desk by a pair of strong hands. She was then kissed by Naruto who's eyes had turned dark purple.

Naruto smirked at her. "My turn to play," said Naruto.

Naruto hiked up Shizuka's skirt and spread Shizuka's legs and saw that she was wearing a black thong, that was socking wet with her juices. Naruto smelled her juices. He moved the thong to the side and began to lightly finer Shizuka using one hand. Shizuka moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Naruto removed his fingers and in their place was his tongue. Shizuka arced her back as the appendage entered her folds licking her insides. If she wasn't on fire before she sure as hell was now. Her glasses fell off and she opened her amber eyes, as she continued to transform into her true form. Her nails became claws, her hair grew all the way to the middle of her back, two whisker-like markings appeared on her face, and she grew about 3 inches in height.

Shizuka moaned loudly as she threw her head back as she came. Naruto lapped up her juices. Shizuka panted, before Naruto stood up and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready Shizuka-chan?" asked Naruto kissing her.

Shizuka nodded. "Go easy Naruto-kun. It's my first time," said Shizuka.

Naruto nodded and slowly entered Shizuka. Shizuka gasped at the feeling. She felt so full already and Naruto wasn't even halfway in. Naruto stopped as he hit a barrier. Shizuka winced, but nodded. Naruto leaned down and kissed her as he thrust forward braking her barrier and removing her virginity. Shizuka yelled as she reeked her claws across Naruto's back leaving deeps cuts. Naruto paused for a few minutes, before Shizuka began to thrust her hips forward. Naruto thrust back making Shizuka yell in pleasure. Narutp picked Shizkua up off the desk and began to fuck her while holding her up. Naruto was hitting points deeper then he was before.

"N-ah-aruto- ahh kun- fuck me harder," moaned out Shizuka.

"I can't hear you sensei," said Naruto lightly biting her neck making her moan and nearly cum that instant.

"Fuck me harder!" yelled Shizuka.

Naruto complied and began to become a lot rougher and faster. Shizuka was in so much pleasure that she almost missed what Naruto said.

"Shizuka I'm about to cum!" yelled Naruto as he felt his balls tighten.

Shizuka panicked for a second. If he released himself inside her she was sure to become pregnant, but that thought left her quickly left her as Naruto began to thrust into her faster.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Shizuka in pure bliss.

Naruto growled as he as he released himself inside her filling her to the womb.

Naruto pulled out of Shizuka as their mixed juices spilled to the floor.

**Lemon End **

Shizuka put her hand on Naruto's as they both panted. "That was great Naruto-kun," said Shizuka as she kissed him

"I know," said Naruto.

Shizuka adjusted her skirt and put her shirts back on. "Anytime you want to do this again we can Naruto-kun," said Shizuka kissing him again and Naruto grabbed her by the waist.

(Outside the door)

Kurumu was close to crying. She had went to check on Naruto to see if he was alright, but when she passed the classroom she saw him having sex with Neko-sensei. Kurumu backed up and ran down the hall so she could get away from the images and words, but they kept coming back. Kurumu ran into the forest and turned into her true form, black bat like wings appeared on her back, she grew three inch claws and a tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kurumu as she cut down a tree in pure rage.

Kurumu had tears falling from her eyes. "HOW COULD SHE!!! HOW COULD THEY!!!! HE WAS MINE!!! HE WAS TO BE MY DESTINED ONE!!! MY MATE!!!!!" yelled Kurumu smashing through another tree, before she turned around and glared at the presence she felt. "What do you want!?"

Thorn stepped out of the shadows and looked at Kurumu. "Clam down. What Naruto-sama chooses to do and with whom is none of our business," said Thorn. Even though she herself wanted to be her masters first.

Thorn jumped back as Kurumu slashed at her with her steel rendering claws.

Kurumu glared at her. "HOW DARE YOU!!!! THAT NEKO SLUT SUDUCED MY NARUTO-KUN AND… and… and….," started Kurumu as she finally broke down crying her heart out.

Thorn walked over to Kurumu and wrapped her in a hug. "Shhhh. I'm sure theres a perfectly good reason for what happened," said Thorn.

Naruto stood in a tree not to far away. He felt terrible that he had hurt Kurumu like he had. He needed to get away and clear his head. Naruto went to the lounge to talk to Shizuka only to find Saizou harassing her.

"I know what you did to Naruto, so do me as well," said Saizou with a grin.

Shizuka glared at him. " What proof do you have?" asked Shizuka.

Saizou took out a tape. "This and if you don't the board will sample this little video. I must say I'm quite jealous of Uzumaki. He made you moan like a slut. You can even think of it as a game," said Saizou putting his hands on Shizuka's breasts.

That was all Naruto could take, before he ran in and grabbed Saizou by the throat before throwing him out the window. Naruto followed him as did Shizuka. Shizuka removed her glasses and allowed her full monster form out.

"I don't like your game Saizou, so I'm changing the rules," said Shizuka, before she looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun I appreciated the help, but stay back. I'm going to murder him!" yelled Shizuka.

Naruto shrugged and leaned on the wall. "Go for it Sensei," said Naruto.

Saizou transformed into his full body and charged at Shizuka. Saizou throw a punch. Shizuka caught the punch with her left hand, she then throw his punch upwards into the air, before jumping spinning sideways and smashing a kick right into his head. Saizou hit the ground hard, but quickly got up with a growl.

"Do you know who I am BITCH? I'm the Juggernaut Bitch!" yelled Saizou (1)

Naruto looked at Saizou. "Where have I heard that line before?" asked Naruto to himself.

Saizou throw another punch at the ground. Shizuka jumped onto his arm and kicked him in the face, before jumping off. Saizou throw a punch that Shizuka ducked under, before he aimed at her with a follow up. Saizou missed the Follow up and was kicked in the stomach, before he was flip kicked in his face. Shizuka jumped up and onto his back.

Shizuka leaned close and whispered into his ear. "A rule teachers here rarely excuse is the ability to kill students if that are deemed to dangerous to be around others. I doing so now Saizou-san," said Shizuka twisting his neck with her abnormal strength and braking it.

Saizou barely got out a gasp before he hit the gronud dead and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Naruto clapped his hands as Shizuka reverted to her human form. "Impressive," said Naruto.

Shizuka grinned, but was quickly saddened as she saw Kurumu walk up to them with Thorn. She knew t his wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Zaara: Okay that was cool.

Killjoy: Hell yeah kitty-chan.

Zaara: I ran out of steam.

Killjoy: What?

Zaara: Just let me rest up and I'll be back later.

Killjoy: Fine later everyone.

* * *

(Authors notes)

1: I love that line from X-3


	4. Pain and Love

-1Zaara: Hum… Do you feel that?

Killjoy: Hmmmmm.

Zaara: A disturbance in the Force…

Killjoy: Mabye Kurumu pissed at us?

Zaara: Hopefully not

Killjoy: yeah injoy guys

* * *

Human/monster speech

_Human/monster thought_

**Demonic influenced/ Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

* * *

( a week later)

A week had passed in relative silence with the group. Kurumu refused to talk with Naruto and all he did was try and speak with her. Currently both Kurumu and Naruto were walking away from Science.

"Wait Kurumu-chan I really need to talk with you," said Naruto grabbing her hand.

Kurumu turned around and slapped Naruto. "You hurt me Naruto, so please just leave me alone for now," said Kurumu as she walked away.

Naruto just stood there. Thorn walked up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Naruto-sama please it will be alright," said Thorn.

Naruto shuck his head. "Thorn I won't be seen for the rest of the day," said Naruto as he walked away leaving Thorn alone.

Throne looked at Naruto's back. "Naruto-sama," said Thorn

(In the forest)

Naruto removed his school clothes and changed into a black muscle shirt, black pants and boots. He sat down and began to meditate.

"Alright Kyubi it's time you and I had a heart to heart talk," said Naruto as he was pulled into his mind.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

Naruto arrived in his mind in front of a small house. The house was only a story big, and was red with oak doors. He pushed them open and walked inside. Inside was a large living room. It was styled like traditional Japanese and a fusion of western style. There wore many doors that lead all over the place.

"KYUBI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" yelled Naruto crossing his arms.

The door to the left opened and a woman walked out. She looked to be around 23, stood at 5'4", long white and red hair that was wild (1), wine red eyes that were slighted, two whisker like marks on each cheek, D-cup breasts, long slender legs, and a killer figure. The only thing on her body was a white towel. This was Kyubi.

She smiled at Naruto. "Hello Naru-chan! I know you'd be coming to see me soon, after all you've had a pretty busy week," said Kyubi, only to find a hand around her throat and her back in the wall a second later.

Naruto was glaring at her with purple eyes. "What the hell happened to me last week. Way did I feel the need to fuck Shizuka-sensei like I did," said Naruto.

"_He's coming into his Demon side quicker then I thought. This is going to be interesting," thought Kyubi as she felt herself become a bit wet between her legs. _

Kyubi moaned slightly. "I love it when your rough with me Naru-chan, how about you fuck me instead, also don't you think you're a bit past calling her sensei after you fucked her brains out?" said Kyubi with a grin.

Naruto growled in anger. "Don't play games with Me Kyubi," said Naruto

"Katsumi is my name and make me talk Foxy-kun," said Katsumi grinning.

**Warning Lemon**

Naruto ripped her towel off her figure leaving her naked to only his eyes. Naruto's eyes roamed over her body and he found the same sent in the air that he did with Shizuka. Naruto quickly undid his pants letting his monster of a cock out and positioned himself at Katsumi's entrance, before he thrust inside of her.

Katsumi screamed in pleasure, before she wrapped her legs around Naruto and throw her arms around his neck. Naruto then began to piston in and out of her hot wet entrance. Katsumi began to moan with each thrust and before she knew it she came with Naruto soon following her. Naruto pulled out and slammed her onto the table stomach down and her breasts pressed against the table. Naruto soon positioned himself and swiftly entered her again making her scream.

Naruto bit her neck and whispered into her ear. **"I'm going to make you pay Katsumi! Your going to be my bitch," said Naruto.**

For the next 6 hours Naruto took her in any and all ways possible, making her fully aware that she was his cum dumpster. And Katsumi wouldn't have it any other way.

**Lemon end**

Katsumi lay on the couch with cum on her face, breasts, stomach, in her pussy, and ass.

Naruto stood above her with purple eyes. "tell me what happened to me?" asked Naruto.

Katsumi raised her right hand and snapped her fingers instantly cleaning herself. "Three things. One you came into your demonic heritage. It seems you had a bit of Demon Fox in you. The reason you fucked your Sensei like you did was because she was releasing some powerful pheromones. It clouded your mind with lust and want. Second while I thought you would be the next Kyubi, your actually going to go to a higher level of power. About ten tails, after you become my husband, and lastly after you took me the way you did, the seal broke and I'm free," said Katsumi smirking.

Naruto was now confused. "Then why haven't we become free of my mindscape yet?" asked Naruto.

Kyubi looked at a clock on the wall. "We'll be out in 3...2...1... Now," said Katsumi as Naruto yelled in pain and they both vanished.

(Back in the real world)

Thorn sat in a tree as her master meditated. He had been at it for well over 6 hours and she was starting to get sleepy. She was about to go to sleep when an explosion on demonic force clashed into her. A large pillar of red surrounded Naruto and soon died down. After it died down there sat Naruto and a young woman that was naked. Thorn removed her jacket and throw it over the young woman.

"This complicates matters greatly," said Thorn.

(The next morning)

Naruto lay in one bed, Katsumi in another, with Thorn, Shizuka Moka, Tsukune, and Kokoa on the sides.

"Who is this chick?" asked Kokoa

Katsumi opened her eyes and yawned. "Hello. Oh now where am I?" asked Katsumi looking at everyone.

The headmaster looked at her. Then his and Shizuka's eyes widened. "Katsumi!" they yelled making Tsukune and the others look at him.

"Headmaster, Sensei you know her?" asked Moka.

The headmaster snorted. "know her! She went here. Didn't you do enough damage when you went to school here?" asked the headmaster

Katsumi smirked. "Nope," said Katsumi making the Headmaster smack himself.

"What about you Neko-sensei?" asked Tsukune.

Shizuka glared at her. "She was my rival in school. We competed many times in spars and other things," said Shizuka.

"How's it going Shizu-chan?" asked Katsumi.

"So-so," said Shizuka.

"I have a question what is your connection to this boy? Last I heard you vanished about 16 years ago, just a few decades after you became the New Kyubi," said The headmaster.

Katsumi lost her smirk and gained a small sad smile. Over the next hour she told them everything she was going to tell them about Naruto's life. Kurumu who had been standing outside the door began to cry hearing Natuto's sorry.

Kokoa sniffled a bit. "That's quite the story, but why didn't Naruto tell us Sooner?" asked Kokoa.

"Because I wanted to wait until I understand everything myself," said Naruto as he sat up.

Kokoa, Moka, and Shizuka jumped on Naruto and began to squeeze him to death. Tsukune understood that Naruto had it rough, but he didn't let it get to him. Tsukune now felt weak compared to Naruto. The girls release Naruto and then Shizuka looked at Naruto.

"That explains why you were affected so easy by the pheromones I created," said Shizuka.

Everyone one was shocked while the headmaster laughed. Moka, Kokoa, and Thorn all blushed heavy at this. Shizuka grabbed onto Naruto's Arm. Tsukune was shaking his head, and Kurumu walked away from the door, never noticing the guy following her

(in the forest)

Kurumu leaned up against the tree, She began to cry. _"How could I have been so stupid!? Naruto was nothing, but kind to me and then I just turn my back on him like that. I need to talk to him and apologize," thought Kurumu as she began to walk away only to head a flute playing. _

Kurumu stopped in her tracks and turned around. She came face to face with a boy who had silver hair, sharp gray eyes, and a slim build. He stopped playing the flute and looked at Kurumu. "it's been a while since I sneered a beauty such as your Kurumu. I think I'll play with your body before I kill you. I'll even let you have control of your mouth, just to hear your screams,"

Kurumu growled at him. "you'll do no such thing whoever the hell you are!" yelled Kurumu as the man put his hand on her check.

"My apologies. My name is Kojen," said Kojen "Now strip,"

Kurumu's body went ridged as she slowly began to remove her clothes. As she did she started to cry. First was her shirt, then her skirt. Kojen walked up to Kurumu and slowly began to fondle her breasts. Kurumu began to cry.

"_I only ever wanted Naruto-kun to touch me in this ," thought Kurumu as kojen was about to kiss her._

Kojen didn't notice the punch that impacted his face. Kojen hit the ground hard and quickly got up. He glared at Naruto.

"How dare you hit my face?" yelled Kojen as he grabbed his now bruised and bleeding face.

Naruto glared at him with such harsh eyes Kojen thought he was looking at a devil. "How dare you try and rape Kurumu! I'm going to kill you!" yelled Naruto.

Kojen laughed before he changed into his demon form. He stayed the same, but his clothes changed and he gained a few tentacles.

"Try me now!" yelled Kojen as Tsukune, Kokoa, and Moka appeared.

"Tsukune take off my seal," yelled Moka.

Tsukune nodded and removed the seal. The sky turned red from how much demonic power was flowing around. Moka's hair turned silver.

Moka glared at. Kokoa stepped back. She remembered that glare. It was the glare of death. Moka only showed that one when she was pissed off.

"I can't believe they allowed filth like you into this school. You smell like women and death. And from the smell of fear from you that means that none we're willing to bed you," said Moka.

Kojen growled. "Shut up you foolish vampire! I gave them what they wanted! And now if you hadn't interfered I would have given Kurumu what she wanted!" yelled Kojen.

"The only person who knows what she want's is Kurumu! A swine like you wouldn't know shit!" yelled Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun," thought Kurumu with a smile_

Kojen put the flute to his mouth and began playing. Kurumu's claws extended and she slashed at Naruto. Naruto got cut across the chest and began to bleed. Kurumu then charged at Naruto and started to cut at him all the while he was moving out of the deadly claws path. Naruto tripped over a small rock and fell backwards leaving him wide open for an attack. Kurumu lunged at Naruto and was about to go right though him when her hand was stopped by Moka.

Moka looked at Naruto. "Until you and I have a propere fight I won't allow anyone to beat you. SO take care of that fool, and you little girl… know your place!" said Moka as she kicked Kurumu in her stomach, Kurumu went flying into a tree and was knocked out.

Kojen backed away and tried to run only to find Naruto in front of him with a glowing blue ball of power. "Rasengan!!" yelled Naruto slamming the ball into kojen's chest.

Kojen roared in pain before he hit a tree. After that was over Naruto ran up to Kurumu and removed his jacket and throw it over her. Naruto lifted her up bridal style and decided to take her back to her room.

Halfway there Kurumu opened her eyes and looked at Naruto with a tired smile. "Thank you Naruto, and I'm sorry for avoiding you," said Kurumu.

Naruto smiled at Kurumu and kissed her forehead. "It's alright Kurumu," said Naruto.

* * *

Killjoy: Well now.

Zaara: That was good

Killjoy: yes hahahaha it was.

Zaara: And the destrubance is gone.

Killjoy: and now people review


	5. Yukari vs Naruto Prank war

Zaara: Here is chapter 5

Killjoy: the thing escaped again.

Zaara: Oh well. We just have to kill it like always.

Killjoy: true true till then enjoy everyone

Human/monster speech

_Human/monster thought_

**Demonic influenced/ Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

(Breakfast time)

Naruto sat down in the cafeteria with a book in his head and a cup of orange juice. He had been up for a while considering Katsumi was as much vixen as any man could handle. He only had 2 hrs of sleep before waking to find a naked Katsumi greeting his friend early this morning. After a few rounds in the bed, and even the showers Naruto was pretty much ready for anything this morning, except the freaking frying pan that smashed him in his head. Hard.

Naruto hit the ground like a ton of bricks and grabbed his head in pain. "What the hell was that!" asked Naruto looking around and finding no one.

Naruto heard giggling and looked at the window. Naruto vanished in a yellow flash and appeared behind the person who did it and picked them up. Who he picked up wasn't what he expected. It was a girl of 13. She stood at 5'2", short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a brown short sleeve shirt, yellow skirt, yellow stockings, and a black hat on top of her head.

Naruto blink. "Um who are you?" asked Naruto looking at the girl. She looked like a witch.

The girl struggled, before she got herself loose, before glaring at Naruto. "My name is Yukari and I want you to stay away from my Thorn. And tell your boneheaded friend to stay away from my Moka!" yelled Yukari, before she sprayed Naruto with a blast of water.

Yukari ran off as Naruto was left with a wet blazer and shirt. Naruto sighed, before taking off his blazer and shirt and letting his chakra dry his body. It appeared he had a bit of a Hinata in this world, although she liked to stalk girls. This year was getting better and better.

(In class)

Naruto was sitting in his desk when his ninja senses told him to duck. Naruto did as his instincts told and ducked, just in time as a large pile of what he assumed was dog shit nearly impacted his face. The scream behind him told that it was an unlucky boy that had gotten hit. Naruto heard a foot coming down on the ground and looked up seeing Yukari glaring at him. Naruto stared at her for a sec, before she ran off.

"What is that child's problem?" asked Naruto before shaking his head as the bell rang.

(With Thorn)

Thorn was normally clam, but even with her patience she was getting irritated. She keep getting stared at during Gym. She wore the red bloomers, but chose to wear a tight black shirt instead. She looked around until her eyes landed on the culprit. A little girl was staring at her chest.

"What are you looking at?" asked Thorn.

"My future Thorn-chan," said Yukari running off.

(lunch time)

Naruto walked into the lunch room. Naruto was eating a bowl of Raman when Kurumu and Tsukune walked in. The both looked like hell. Kurume had her hair dyed topaz, her least favorite color, and she had red paint all over her body and Tsukune's shirt was brown, and smelled like dog shit.

"What gives you two?" asked Naruto holding his nose.

"It was that brat Yukari! I was hanging with Thorn when I got hit!" yelled Kurumu as she removed her sweater, and undid her hair.

Naruto looked at Tskune and didn't need to ask. Naruto grinned. "Yukari wants to play then she doesn't know about the king of pranks Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto as he began to formulate plans. Monday morning the king of pranks was coming back

(Monday)

Yukari was walking down the path to school when a blast of wind hit her. She looked up and saw A laughing Naruto. She felt the cool breeze on her skin and looked down and blushed Crimson. She was in her cotton panies, black stocking, and white bra.

Yukari blush deepened as people started to laugh at her. She covered herself up and sank to her knees covering her still developing b-cup breasts.

Yukari glared at Naruto for doing this. "You bastard give me back my clothes!" yelled Yukari.

Naruto thought about it for a sec, before he grinned. "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsue!" yelled Naruto throwing them into the air and burning them.

Yukari got her wand and conjured up some new clothes. "I'll get you for this Uzumaki!" yelled Yukari as she quickly put them on.

(Tuesday)

Naruto walked into his room after a hard day at school and the next thing he knew he was blown out the window. Naruto landed in a bat of tar. He came to the surface to see Yukari grinning.

"Told you I'd get you back Uzumaki," said Yukari before running off.

Naruto frowned. "You'd better watch your back brat. I'm coming for you!" yelled Naruto.

(Wednesday)

Yukari was waiting to get her test back from last Wednesday on History of Witchs. When she got it back she was startled to see her test score was only a 37. Naruto laughed as he was in the same history class. Yukari glared at Naruto knowing he had something to do with it, before she made a frying pan appear above his head. Before the frying pan could fall Naruto switched places with Yukari making it hit her in the head.

The bell rang and Yukari ran to get away from Naruto. She ran into a bathroom and locked herself in a stall.

"You know that won't help you right?" asked a girl opening the stall. It was Naruto in his sexy jutsu Form.

"Why not?" asked Yukari.

Naruko (1) smirked. Prank style": Exploding toilet Jutsu!" yelled Naruko before she got the hell out of the bathroom.

Yukari didn't know what the hell was happening, but after 2 seconds all the toilets in the bathroom exploded. Yukari heard three yells that belonged to three girls who picked on her. Yukari looked at herself and felt so dirty with all the toilet water on her. She took her wand and tired to clean herself, but it exploded covering her in Ink. A letter was on the end iof the fake wand.

_You just got owned by Naruto Uzumaki my little witch._

_(insirt Chibi Naruto on the bottom)_

Yukari crumbled the letter as she prepared her next move against her enemy.

(Thursday)

Naruto, Katsumi, Kurumu, Tsukune, Thorn, and Moka sat on the roof for lunch. Naruto sat next to Kurumu when he jumped up pushed Kurumu on the ground and started to dry hump her in front of the others. Moka, Tsukune, and Thorn all blushed, Katsumi grinned as rubbed her self lightly at what Naruto was doing while Kurumu had a perverted grin on her face and moaned as she felt the sheer side of Naruto's tool.

"If you wanted to fuck my brains out all you had to do is askNaruto-kun," said Kurumu in a sexy way.

"It's not my fault," said Naruto looking around for Yukari as this had her name written all over it.

Kurumu moaned loudly. "Well until you take my clothes off and cum inside me I hope you don't stop," said Kurumu as Naruto bucked his hips into her.

Krumu moaned and lowered her hand to her thong and tired to remove it When Naruto stopped all of a sudden. Kurumu frowned as even with their clothes on she was close to exploding.

Yukari laughed, before she left.

(later that Night)

Naruto was working out hoping to get some form of training when he turns his head and his eyes nearly pop out of his skull as Thorn is standing before him bare butt naked holding her breasts.

"Naruto-sama I can't stand it anymore. I want you," said Thorn.

Naruto jumped into the air was out of his clothes and had his arms spred out as he was welcomed to the promised land (2), before Thorn vanished and Naruto landed in a pile of cow crap.

Naruto pulled his head and looked up at the moon. "I knew it was to good to be true. She used the Her night of Mary Sue on me.

(Friday)

Yukari sunk into the Kitchen and walked over to the vat of dough that was going to make todays cakes. She was about to get Naruto in trouble for this. She took a sack of yeast ad dumped it into the batch, before leaving the kitchen.

Half an hour later Naruto used his ninja skills to enter the kitchen and do the same thing.

(lunch time)

Yukari and Naruto glared at each other as they both awaited the results of their prank to unfold, only for the cooks to run out of the kitchen. The two looked back and paled the bread had unleashed a tidal wave of dough that smashed into them and out of the cafeteria, before both landed in front of a pissed off head master.

"You two clean this mess Now. NO POWERS!" yelled the head master as he and the others left

( an hour later)

Both Yukari and Naruto were cleaning the mess they made. As they worked they kept silent, at least until Naruto began to think. Naruto had never pranked anyone younger then him, just older people, and he found himself in a prank war with a girl 4 years his junior.

"those were some clever pranks you pulled," said Naruto making Yukari look at him.

"Thank you Uzumaki. You didn't do so bad yourself," said Yukari.

Naruto laughed. "We're I'm from I was king of pranks by the time I was your age Yukari-chan," said Naruto jumping up and wind kickeding some high up yeast.

Yukari snorted "Please I've been running this campus for a while nobody is better then me," said Yukari smirking.

"I am runt," said Naruto smiling at her.

Yukari smiled back. "_When I first got here I felt alone and afraid because people picked on me. I acted out and started doing pranks, but I don't feel alone anymore," thought Yukari_

(Saturday)

Yukari was on her way to meet Naruto as he was going to teach her how to defend herself without her wand. She was running a bit late as she had over sleep. She was on her way to a clearing when three people stepped in front of her. Yukari gulped as she looked at them. They were the Student Council.

"What do you guys want?" asked Yukari backing up a bit as she didn't have her wand.

"Hey bros check out the cute little witch. I always found them sexy," said SC3 cupping yukari's face making her smack his hand away.

"Do you want to be violated walking around in such reviling clothes?" asked SC1 cupping her small breasts.

Yukari jumped away back into the leader who grabbed her and held her down. "It's against school rules to reveal what you are, but you go around in your witch clothes, so we have to 'punish' you," said the leader with a grin that scared Yukari.

The other two walked up and ribbed off her shirt and skirt leaving her in her bra and panties. The two in front of her began to unbuckle their pants and Yukari trembled in fear and began to cry.

"Nii-san help me!" whispered Yukari trying to fight tthe tears that she knew where falling down her cheeks.

" EAT THIS YOU BASTARDS! RASANGAN!" yelled Naruto slammed into the SC3 he went flying and hit a tree going through it. Naruto jumped into the air and kicked the other in the face, before charging forward and hitting the leader in his face sending him flying.

Yukari ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Nii-san I was so scard!" cried Yukari into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto removed his blaze and put it on Yukari. "Nobody hurts my little sister," said Naruto flaring his KI.

The three idiots got up and glared at Naruto. "It's against school rules to interfere in punishments!" yelled the leader.

Naruto's eyes widened. "So your allowed to rape people!" yelled Naruto disguted by these weaklings.

"If it gets the message sent yes," said SC2

"You bastards are sick," said Naruto as his eyes turned red

All three of the student council members turned into Crocodile like monsters. They all roared and charged at Naruto, Naruto stopped all three of them easily enough, before throwing them back.

"What the hell? Reports said you're a weakling!" yelled the leader.

Naruto grinned at them. "Your wrong about that. I've been fighting with a human mentality, meaning that I've been holding back. Not anymore," said Naruto.

Naruto charged forward and slammed a fist into the leader, before turning to the other one and slashed him with his claws tearing 4 large bloody gashes into his flash. The last one grabbed Naruto in a full nelson, only for Naruto to flip over him and slammed into his back. The other two got back to their feet and charged at Naruto, only to be kicked in their guts.

"Know your place garbage!" yelled S-Moka (3)

"I didn't expect to see you here love," said Naruto holding the last one by his throat tightly.

S-Moka glared at Naruto. "Don't push your luck bastard," said Moka taking her seal from Tsukune.

Naruto blow her a kiss "Love you too darling," said Naruto making S-Moka blush.

Naruto throw the last one into the others, before galring at them. "Mess with my little sister again, I'll Kill you," said Naruto glaring at them

The three ran away in fear.

(of to the side aways)

A tall figure with a black jacket looked at the retreating council. "Useless. Now we need to replace them," said the man before vanishing via flames.

(Sunday)

Naruto walked to school with his case on his shoulder. He jumped backwards as a bucket of water nearly hit his head. He turned and smiled at Yukari.

She changed her clothing style. She now wore the academy stranded with a brown blazer instead of green.

"Your have to do better little sister," said Naruto smiling at yukari.

Yukari puffed out her cheeks. "Your too good nii-san," said Yukari as Naruto patted her head.

"Hey Yukari-chan, Naruto-kun," said Kokoa running up to them and walking backwards.

"Hey Kokoa-chan. What are you up to?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing. Just heading to the gym wanted to hang somewhere nice and dark," said Kokoa

Naruto smiled, before he grabbed both girls arms and dragged them to the gym. It was a good day to train after all.

(in the Gym)

Yukari was dressed in a black tank top, and gray pants, while Kokoa was dressed in the Schools Gym clothes. Naruto had only taken off his tie and jacket.

"Okay Yukari I think I'm going to teach you how to fight without your wand. Your to dependt on it. I want you to be able to protect yourself if you lose it," said Naruto making Yukari nod.

Yukari charged at Naruto and throw a punch at Naruto only for Naruto to stop it with his open palm, before sweeping her feet from under her. Yukari landed hard on her ass.

"To slow and sloppy," said Naruto

Yukari jumped up and throw a kick at Naruto. Naruto sidestepped it and punched Yukari in her gut making her cough up spit. Yukari throw another kick at Naruto, before he grabbed her foot and twisted her in the air, before coughing her bridal style.

"I see you have some skills my cute little sister," said Naruto making Yukari blush.

"But not enough," came a voice from the stands. Naruto looked up and saw two girls sitting there.

The first girl stood at 5'9", long silver hair, amber eyes, slender figure with small c-cup breasts, coca-cola redbone, wearing a gray skirt that came up to her upper thigh, white button up shirt that was unbuttoned showing off her black sports bra, and high heel shoes. She looked a bit dittzy, but that could have been due to the sake bottle in her hand

The other girl looked like she stood at 5'4", long black hair that fell past her ass, red eyes, large d-cup breasts, wearing a black button up shirt that was unbuttoned with only two buttons closed, tight black short-shorts, thigh high black boots.

"Who are you two?" asked Kokoa as Thorn and Kurumu walked in.

"My name is Isis. This here is Magimi," said the black haired girl.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Thorn preparing to beat the hell out of these two chicks.

"Let's talk in the hall," said magimi as she and isis walked down the stairs and gave a noticeable swag of their hips indicating they wanted Naruto to notice their rip and plump asses.

(outside in the hall)

What the hell do you two want?" asked Thorn

Magimi smirked before she leanded forword and grabbed Kurumu's breasts, making the girl moan slightly as the other girl rubbed them. "Nothing much we want to be part of the harem that that guy I building," said Magimi

Thorn smacked Magimi's hands away from kurumu's chest. "I won't let a bunch of fan girls near my master," said Thorn.

Isis stepped up to Thorn. "me and my friend are far from fan girls, and we'll do anything to prove it to you or any girl he likes," said Isis looking into Thorn's eyes/

Thorn was a trained warrior able to detect lies, but she detected no lies from this girl. "Very well, but if you hurt Naruto-sama in any way I'll kill you," said Thorn as they all walked back in to Talk to Naruto.

Zaara pulls out two kegs of Sake and gives one to Killjoy

Zaara: About time we got done

Killjoy: yup but we for got our hot kitty- chan(Glug glug glug)

Zaara: (takes a swig) Kurumu is good to look at as well.

Killjoy: Twue true (glug)

Zaara: I'm going to call her up and see if I can get a date

Killjoy: Haha Good luuck She want Nawuto not you (hic) you got any more Sake I am out.

Zaara: Can't hold your Sake hug Killer

Killjoy: (pushes Zaara away) Dude I can handle better then you apparently

A/N

(1) Naruko will come up a few times

(2) Reference to the king of Thieves Lupin The Third (which i don't own)

(3) Whenever i bring out inner Moka I'll label her as S-moka, much easier to write


End file.
